


Sunflowers

by AresCatastrophe



Series: sunflowers [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aioria da toques, Aioria no quiere a Saga, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, M/M, Mu es un ladrón, No Lube, No le roben las flores a Aioria, Non-human Mu, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hades War, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Saga es sobreprotector, Se llevan pesado, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sospechamos que Saga tampoco quiere a Aioria, Sweet/Hot, es la segunda parte de otro OS, es normal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AresCatastrophe/pseuds/AresCatastrophe
Summary: La comida favorita de Mu son las semillas de girasol.
Relationships: Aries Mū/Leo Aiolia
Series: sunflowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Continuación de The Burning Sun.

Las flores favoritas de Aioria eran los girasoles. Su hermano, Aioros, le dijo un día que esas flores siempre miraban al sol y que él había nacido bajo el signo del sol, Leo. Desde ahí el templo de Leo siempre tenía girasoles frescos en jarrones, los jardines alrededor brillaban en colores amarillos y cafés.

Aioria era feliz con sus girasoles, los amaba y cuidaba todos los días.

Pero entonces ese niño llegó. Un día, después del entrenamiento, vio que faltaban algunas flores; habían sido cortadas sin cuidado. Se enfureció tanto. Siguió los pétalos amarillos en el pasto hasta dar con un niño que, debajo de un árbol, masacraba las flores.

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

El niño levantó la mirada y Lia pudo ver dos gélidos ojos violetas mirándolo con indiferencia. Eso enojó aún más al cachorro de león.

— Saco las semillas, es obvio.

— ¡Pero son mis flores!

— No tienen tu nombre y yo tengo hambre.

Se le aventó. Lo tiró al suelo y se desenvolvieron en una pelea de tirones de pelo, mordidas y arañazos. De un momento a otro, Lia estaba flotando en el aire y el niño aquél tenía poca o ninguna intención de dejarlo caer con suavidad.

— ¡Mu! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ojalá hubiera sido la voz de Aioros, pensó el leonino. Se trataba de Saga, el santo más gruñón, estricto y amargado. Eso, claro, a ojos de él. Porque el niño ese corrió a sus brazos como si lo estuviera persiguiendo una jauría.

— Yo quería comer semillas de girasoles y él me golpeó.

Saga cargó al niño chillón y le pidió que bajara a Aioria. Por accidente — o no — olvidó especificar que con cuidado, así que Aioria cayó como manzana de un árbol. No iba a llorar simplemente porque su orgullo era más grande, pero ese niño las iba a pagar.

— Aioria, te presento a Mu. Es el alumno del patriarca y próximo santo de Aries — Saga estaba más divertido que enojado —. Mu, te presento a Aioria, aprendiz de Aioros y futuro santo de Leo. Aconsejo que se lleven mejor.

Oh, caracoles los planes vengativos de Aioria se vieron frustrados inmediatamente. Si ese niño, Mu, tan chillón como era, lo acusaba con Shion, Lia no vería la luz del sol de nuevo.

Saga bajó al aprendiz y aunque no le soltó la mano, sí le dio un empujoncito para que se acercara a Aioria. Era más bajo que el leonino, por lo menos había algo de qué burlarse.

— Hagan las paces.

No querían, pero si eso significaba que podrían guardar sus venganzas para otro momento, entonces lo harían.

— Perdón por golpearte y arrancarte el pelo — arrastrando palabras, Aioria tomó la mano de Mu.

— Perdón por tener hambre — Saga le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro —… las semillas de girasol son mis favoritas.

— Y… — incitó Saga, de nuevo.

— Y perdón por cortar tus flores — refunfuñó el niño.

Hicieron las paces y cada quien se fue a su templo. Uno con un ojo morado y el otro con una bolsita llena de semillas de girasol.

La paz nunca fue una opción.

Quince años después, con Hades derrotado y ellos de vuelta a la vida, el único pensamiento de Aioria después de una larga asamblea en la Torre del Reloj, Kanon gritándole a todo el mundo y Aioros tratando de mantener la calma, era buen baño y dormir hasta que algún dios decida tratar de invadir la Tierra.

Fue de los últimos en salir, tan cansado como estaba pasó por los templos sin decir pío. Nadie se quejó — bueno, tal vez Saga — y lo dejaron cruzar.

Con el atardecer golpeando, los girasoles en templo de Leo brillaban como oro. Tan bellos, moviéndose de un lado a otro a compás del viento. Sí, porque el viento seguramente revolvía con tanta violencia a unas flores en específico, a mitad del jardín.

Sí, seguramente era Céfiro en persona que, con la apariencia de Mu, arrancaba unas cuantas flores. Por supuesto que sí, porque no era posible que el elegante santo de Aries se revolcara en la tierra para robarle girasoles a Aioria.

— ¡Mu! — la voz de Aioria petrificó al lemuriano.

En un parpadeo el santo de Aries se preparaba para correr a la velocidad de la luz, pero Aioria era el santo más rápido, ni siquiera llegó al final del jardín cuando Lia ya estaba sobre él, poniéndole las manos en la espalda. Aioria recargó todo su peso en Mu para hacerle saber que no podía escapar.

— ¿Tú, robando? ¿Desde cuando el respetable Mu comenzó a convertirse en lo que juró destruir?

— No es lo que crees — aún con la cara contra el pasto, Mu mantenía su voz calmada —. Si me sueltas lo explico, con manzanas por si no entiendes.

Las manos de Aioria, calientes como magma, apretaron más las frías muñecas del lemuriano. Se sentó sobre los muslos de Mu y se impulsó hacia delante. Un jadeo salió de los labios rosados tras la sensación de Lia presionándose contra el cuerpo bajo él.

— ¿Mnm? No escuché bien — el leonino siempre irradiaba calor, como un sol eterno, pero en ese momento se sentía aún más — Ah, el gato te comió la lengua ¿no?

— Entonces estás de acuerdo — la cantidad de autocontrol que Mu necesitó para que su voz saliera natural podía notarse en el sudor que salía de su piel pálida —: eres un gato.

Pequeñas chispas de electricidad corrieron por los dedos de Aioria y sobresaltaron a Mu. El movimiento hizo que el frote entre ellos se sintiera aún más. Y ahí no se detuvo.

Después de la noche en el Sahara, Aioria descubrió — con satisfacción — que Mu podía prohibirse muchas cosas a sí mismo, pero un deseo tan mundano como el sexo no era una de ellas. También, por supuesto, que disfrutaba la fricción del ego entre ellos. Pronto se acostumbraron al fuego. Mu era uno tenue, brillante, blanco, como una estrella lejana; Aioria uno lleno de energía, fulgurante y rojo, como el sol.

Lia permitió la libertad suficiente para que bajo él, Mu pudiera moverse y llenar la garganta de ambos con jadeos reprimidos. Con cada roce se endurecieron más y más y más, hasta que las manos del griego soltaron a Mu y lo tomaron por la cintura para detenerlo.

— Para — con la poca decencia que le quedaba, Aioria detuvo todo —. Aquí no.

— ¿Miedo? — por más que intentó las manos alrededor de él seguían siendo más fuertes — Déjame ir arriba entonces, pero no te detengas.

— No, Aioros aún no regresa de la Torre, si él…

— Por favor.

Había algo en la rendición de Mu que encendía fuegos artificiales en el santo de Leo. Dejó que una pequeña corriente eléctrica volviera a correr sobre la piel blanca y sus dedos tiraron del pantalón de lino verde, dejando expuesto al lemuriano. No necesitaba quitarlo todo, simplemente lo bajó hasta un tercio del muslo y dejó que su mano cayera sobre el culo, soltando otra descarga que volvió la piel rosa.

Se escuchó la respiración agitada de Mu y se hizo aún más irregular cuando el calor de los dedos de Aioria entró en él. La tierra se levantó bajo sus manos. El leve ardor inicial se desvaneció con los segundos y después no hubo más que el placer, ese dolor era nada a comparación.

Los girasoles embriagaban con su aroma dulce, pero cuando Lia reemplazó sus tres dedos, Mu solo pudo sentirse drogado por el ardor que lo invadía. Todo Aioria se sentía como una hoguera al rojo vivo y cuando los brazos del leonino envolvieron al cuerpo bajo él — aunque manteniéndolo en el pasto —, se sintió como la caricia de un rayo de sol.

Sin forzar absolutamente nada, Lia se movió lento, con un cuidado que Mu a veces detestaba. Cuando pudo deslizarse con más fluidez en el cuerpo del santo, entonces toda la energía que irradiaba se concentró en eso: arrancar la voz de Mu y hacer que de ella saliera su nombre. Todo él era una tormenta eléctrica descargándose con fuerza, oculta en un prado de flores.

El cuerpo entero de Mu se sacudía bajo él con cada choque de la piel. La cascada de cabello lila se volvió un desastre sobre el pasto, enredado en los dedos morenos del griego. Los pétalos de las flores se deshacían alrededor de ellos, bañándolos con una lluvia amarilla.

Aioria volvió a detenerse, aunque poco después de dar la media vuelta a Mu y deshacerse por completo de los pantalones de lino, volvió a invadirlo, esta vez enterrándose con más fuerza, ebrio de la mirada violeta, perdida en éxtasis, volviéndose blanca de vez en vez.

Agarró bien los muslos a cada lado suyo, enterrando sus dedos en la carne firme, de donde se sujetó para seguir embistiendo hasta que su cuerpo entero ardía, veloz y recio. Mu se tragaba su voz como podía, en aquellos momentos que recuperaba la cordura, y cuando el juicio lo abandonaba, sus manos hacían surcos escarlatas en los brazos de Aioria. Era una forma desesperada de hacerle saber que quería más de eso, que quería tomarlo dentro de él hasta que ya no tuviera fuerza para pedirlo.

Y Aioria siempre lo hacía; llevarlo hasta ese estado donde nada que no sean sus cuerpos importaba. La piel chasqueaba sin pudor, los gemidos quedaron atrapados en los pétalos de las flores y ellos, envueltos en su mundo de lascivia, llegaron al orgasmo cuando simplemente fue imposible seguir.

La silueta del Santo de Leo cayó sobre el pasto, a un lado de Mu, que apenas podía sentir su propio cuerpo. De lo único que estaba consciente era la semilla de Aioria escurriéndose entre sus muslos. El cielo ya tenía un color oscuro para esa hora; nunca supieron en qué momento cayó la noche ahí, ni cuánto tiempo se olvidaron del mundo, mucho menos si alguien pasó por el templo.

En cualquier momento los gemelos irían a buscar a su hermano menor al templo de Aries para la cena de todos los días. Mu sabía que debía irse ya, pero aún si quisiera, sus piernas apenas podían despegarse del suelo sin que hiciera alguna mueca.

— No quiero que parezca que no puedo solo — balbuceó Mu, intentando inútilmente levantarse —, porque sí puedo, pero ¿puedes ayudarme a ponerme de pie?

Lia estaba más entretenido atrapando el dulzor del viento, pero reaccionó casi de inmediato. Aunque no significa que haya hecho algo.

— ¿Tú crees que eres el único cansado? — miró sus brazos, llenos de rasguños — Y destruiste mis flores, párate solo.

— Aioria…

— Ya te dije.

— Aioria hablo en serio. Prometí a Kanon que probaría su comida y a menos que quieras a Saga buscándome en tu templo, sugiero que me ayudes a levantarme.

— ¿Y si no qué?

— ¿Sabes? Cuando era niño hice que la recámara de Shion se llenara de langostas, ¿te gustaría una plaga personalizada?

A juzgar por el tono que usó, Mu no estaba jugando. La sensatez visitó la mente del leonino y decidió que era mejor hacer lo que Mu pedía, a fin de cuentas tenía razón, Saga era la persona que menos le gustaba en el mundo y definitivamente no quería verlo por ahí.

Caminaron hacia el templo después de tratar de disimular el desastre que eran sus ropas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Mu guardaba algo en su cinturón, pero lo ignoró. Aunque sabía que el santo debía irse le invitó un té de lo que sea que hubiera ahí. Podía no notarse, pero Aioria arañaba por atención y cariño. A veces solo bajaba a Aries para mirar a Mu reparar armaduras y contarle su día, o preparar una cena apenas comestible que Mu agradecía siempre con un beso en la frente.

En otras ocasiones pasaban el día entero entretando en el coliseo, de sol a sol. Los santos y soldados de rangos inferiores se reunían a ver cómo se arrancaban la piel. Pelear ayudaba a liberar tensiones. Aioria era bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y Mu en estrategia, juntos funcionaban más que perfecto. Eran una dupla de fuego.

Sin embargo Aioria no dejaba de ser humano. En los días libres arrastraba a Mu fuera del santuario y se quedaban bajo la sombra de un árbol en medio de una pradera. Mu leía algo mientras él se acostaba sobre su regazo y oía al ariano hablar por horas. Era imposible aburrirse. Cuando necesitaban reír, robaban manzanas. Cuando necesitaban llorar, recordaban el pasado. Cuando necesitaban cariño, corrían a los brazos del otro.

— ¿Qué hierbas tienes? — Mu lo siguió hasta la cocina, dejando atrás el tono juguetón de hace un rato. Ahora sonaba como siempre: en paz.

— Mmm, ¿te sirve bezoar?

— Aioria, eso no es una planta ni una flor — la risa de Mu infló su ego.

— Ya sabía.

Terminaron tomando un té de limón y hablaron del mundo hasta que el cosmos de Saga llegó al templo. Mu se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y dejó una bolsita de tela sobre la mesa. Luego de que los dos cosmos salieran del templo de Leo, Aioria tomó un último trago a su té y abrió el morralito.

Eran semillas de girasol con caramelo. Dejó su taza sobre un plato y se llevó una semillita a la boca. Entonces entendió por qué le gustaban tanto a Mu: eran dulces y amargas, crujientes y blandas.

Como ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Final soso porque nunca sé cómo acabar los OS. 
> 
> Gracias por leer uwu.


End file.
